HetaLeah
by miharu365
Summary: After a few years of her being missing, Leah Clearwater returns to La Push from...Italy? Mild crack fic. OOC Leah. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Where Leah Clearwater comes back and shows what a few years in Italy can do to you. Mild **CRACK. **And some plot that I felt like adding. Not complete crack, just Leah at the moment.

DISCLAIMER: So yeah. I don't own the Twilight series (thank god) or Axis Powers Hetalia (I wish).

The day Leah came back was the day their minds cracked.

"Ciao, Mama!" she exclaimed after Sue had opened the door. Instead of Emily or Sam as she had expected, a beaming Leah flung her arms around her mother's shoulders. Her mother was frozen in shock by her daughter's sudden appearance after months of her being missing.

"L-Leah? WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Leah's face stayed pleasant as she answered.

"Italy!"

"How could you possibly afford that?"

"That's not important! I'm starving! What are you having for dinner?"

"Ah, I-"

"I hope it's pasta~" Her expression was pure bliss at the thought.

"Y-You're not getting anything to eat for dinner until I get an explanation!" Sue placed her hands on her hips in expectance. Leah slumped.

"So hungry… maybe I can get one of the guys to help me out. If only he was here. He'd always know the best places to eat~" Sue watched as her out-of-character daughter mumbled to herself. She let her arms fall back to her sides.

"Leah, come on in. We need to talk." She ignored the confused look on her daughter's face and dragged her inside the house.

"So, yeah. I went to college and didn't know what I wanted to do. So, I took Italian for the heck of it. Turned out I wasn't half bad and I ended up going to Italy as a temporary teacher of English. You know how I took Italian in high school, right? And Italy was amazing~ I had never felt as relaxed as I was when I made friends with this cute redhead and his really strong friend/boyfriend/whatever they were. They never specified. Anyways, this guy helped me to relax a lot. And made me love pasta. He ate that stuff SO MUCH and wanted me to try so much of it. I swear, I never felt this great!" As Leah prattled on about her trip, Sue sat across from her at the table with her mouth hanging open. Not that Leah noticed. At one point, there was a knock as the door. "It's Sam and Emily. I think. My nose isn't what it used to be. I haven't shifted in _ages_, of course!" Her laughter filled the kitchen, and Sue went to the door. Leah had been correct.

"Hello, Sue. I believe you have a visitor. I'm surprised we didn't notice her sooner. She smells different." Still dazed by Leah's sudden change in demeanor, Sue's eyes just barely focused on her niece, Emily, and her husband Sam.

"She's seemed to have visited Italy while she was gone." Emily gasped in surprise.

"And she didn't invite anyone to visit?" she exclaimed. Leah's head popped out from behind the corner.

"Just for the record, it was a school trip~ Hey, you guys know any good restaurants with pasta? I'm _starving. _Oh, I didn't invite you guys over because Italy's is a really far away destination." She stopped for a second to think, "And I don't like you guys very much." She came into full view and Sam and Emily stared.

Her clothing was very loose and relaxed compared to her clothes from previous years. A simple sundress with a large blue flower printed on the skirt hung on her still thin frame. Sunglasses perched on her noticeably lighter hair. What puzzled Emily the most was the small curl of hair that stuck up randomly. When she pointed it out, Leah blushed.

"Heh. I just did that to fit in a little better. It was really common, especially for the group of people I saw often." Sam reached for it. "Please don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Just don't." Leah eyed the couple in front of her before turning to her mother. "'Kay, I'd better get going! I need to get some pasta." Before they could stop her, Leah was already skipping out the door to her rental car.

It wasn't long before the news spread. Leah Clearwater, bitch, had returned to La Push after apparently taking a long trip to Italy. Needless to say, Seth was ecstatic.

"I wonder if she bought me any souvenirs!" He said gleefully. Jacob was not amused.

"Don't you think you're under reacting a bit? I mean, she leaves for a few years without telling anybody, and then returns to say that she's been chilling in Italy all this time?"

"Umm…no?" Seth replied innocently. Jacob's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She told you, didn't she?" A sheepish smile was his only response from the younger boy. Jacob lunged at him and they wrestled for a bit. Finally Seth escaped and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal to you. She's an adult and older than you. She can do what she wants."

"Don't start acting mature now! Why did you keep it a secret?" the furious alpha in front of Seth demanded.

"Because she wanted me to." There was a realization that Jacob's mind refused to let through. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips.

"W-Why would she want that? She knew we'd worry about her!" It was Seth's turn to laugh. "What?"

"This whole imprint thing really messed with your head, man. Why would you guys worry about her? The only reason you would want her to stay is to protect the Cullens and Renesmee."

"She's part of my pack, and I say we protect the Cullens. She has no right to disobey me now. She shouldn't have joined my pack if she didn't want to follow my orders." Jacob crossed his arms stubbornly. The younger teen took a hesitant step forward.

"You can't really mean that. You know that we'll all leave eventually-"

"Leave? We're going to live forever at the same physical age so long as we keep shifting. That means we're going to stay and protect the Cullens. This would be a lot easier with Leah around." Seth shook his head.

"That's all you care about, huh?" he turned his back to the flustered man and walked away, fishing the cell phone from his pocket. Without another word he dialed a number and waited. Jacob jogged to Seth's side and matched his pace.

"Who're you calling?"

"Leah. She said we'd go to lunch when she got here."

"Exactly how often do you guys talk?" He didn't get an answer. A voice spoke up from the other end. Jacob bent down to whisper to Seth, "Ask if I can eat with yo-" He felt an elbow dig into his side and was silenced.

"Yeah, yeah. There's one around the corner past the liquor store. Yeah, that one. 'Kay, I'll see you there." He chuckled. "Ciao." The phone was flipped shut. "Later, man. Gotta meet Leah for lunch."

"Can I-"

"No."

**A/N: **So yeah. I figured if Japan could turn into a wriggling pasta lover after a visit to Italy, then someone like Leah can loosen up a bit and relax a little. Or in Leah's case, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woah, I'm actually bothering to update this thing. Actually, I'm on the road as I'm typing this and just ran out of movies.

DISCLAIMER: See the first chapter.

"Fratello~ I missed you!" Leah swung her brother around in a bone-crushing hug as the only man near them stared for a few seconds before shrugging and going on with his day. When the tan girl finally let Seth down, he rubbed his arms.

"Missed you, too. How was Italy?" He asked as they started walking into the small Italian restaurant. "Looks like you got a lot of sun over there."

"Yeah, we've had really nice weather, lately. At least, where I wasbwe did." She replied, laughing lightly to herself. When they were seated at a booth by a window, Leah leaned back and stared outside. "I'm surprised. Since when does the sun ever come out around here?" Another laugh, then they ordered their drinks.

"Yeah, it's weird. The forecast was completely off. Maybe the weather is copying you." Leah sent her brother a confused look.

"What d'you mean?"

"Nothing. Anything new since your last email? How're those friends of yours doing?" In their correspondence, Leah had often talked about her new friends as they came. There were two men whom she always mentioned, though. An Italian she called Feli and his friend from Germany, Ludwig.

"Not really. Feli said he'd try writing us if he had the chance. Hopefully he'll give us the update on what's going on at home." The drinks came and they ordered. "Anyways, what's been going on here? I know I didn't really ask about it much. You know how it is." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I got it… Nessie turned six last month. Well, not six, but, umm, yeah. Whatever. She's getting there. I think it's gonna start getting weird between Jake and her soon. Not looking forward to that."

"Sounds awkward." A warm, sympathetic smile lit up Leah's face. It kind of freaked Seth out.

"You're kind of freaking me out, sis. Just saying."

"What?"

"You're acting really different from before. Sure, we've emailed a lot, but I haven't talked to you face-to-face for a while," he said a little too fast, though Leah could still comprehend him.

"It's understandable. My current home is very different from here. So are the people." No spite broke through the relaxed tone of her voice. Seth sat back and went silent. The food came, and Leah's smile grew large. "Great, I'm starving. I may have been gone, but my appetite is as strong as ever. Thank you, fast metabolism!" They ate with little conversation between them. Seth didn't really mind. He wasn't used to a talkative Leah, at least in person.

While they sat in silence, two men peeked over the seat of their booth to stare at them. The women sitting opposite them were not happy.

"Sam, please stop that." Emily said and took a sip of her coffee. "We should just wait until she's ready to explain." '_Meaning when she gets home tonight_.' She added to herself.

"Oh, like you're not curious as hell." Jacob retorted, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the pair of siblings. A hard object was dropped on his head. "Fuck, what was that for, Nessie?"

"You're spying on a woman that you may or may not have had feelings for and who you haven't had contact with for years. The spying part is creepy enough." Jake rolled his eyes before flinching as Renesmee threatened to hit him again. No one had expected the lone female of the wolves to return, figuring that she had run off and started a new life as a whatever-she-had-always-dreamed-of-being. "We should go before these too start drooling." Nessie scowled and reached for her purse. The older woman on the other side of the restaurant had the idea to wear a knee-length sundress that didn't try to hide her tan, slender calves. The half-human glances quickly at the skirt she wore, just a bit shorter than Leah's and much tighter around the legs. A sundress sounded nice, but Alice said they didn't suit her. '_Stupid pale skin.' _

Emily tried to pay the bill, but Nessie was too fast to slap money down and drag Jacob by the ear out of the restaurant. '_I don't even like Italian! Jerk. He only wanted to spy on that stupid friend of his.' _

"Nessie, stop it! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!"

"Shut up and walk, then!"

Leah had watched as the pale young woman dragged Jacob out the door. She waited until they had left before she started laughing.

"Poor Jake. He can't catch a break with her, can he?" Seth flinched at this comment. What that…sympathy? No, that wasn't right. One of the reasons she said she left was because of them. She wouldn't be okay with them being together _now_. Right?

"You sure you're okay with, you know…?" Seth asked, peeking through the window to watch Jake get towed to the car by a cross Renesmee. "I mean, it's awesome if you are! It's just, um…yeah." Leah stared at him. He wasn't sure if she was considering the question or thinking of a change in subject. Which wouldn't be a bad thing in Seth's opinion.

"Can I ask you something, Seth?" Leah said, leaning in and whispering. Seth copied her movement, nodding. "Do you think Sam can hear us right now?" The jovial, carefree expression had left her face.

"Maybe."

"We should go, then. We need to talk about something in private. Without you." Seth was confused before noticing that his sister's eyes were focused on something behind him. He heard someone start and run out of the building. "I guess she thought I couldn't hear them, huh? Alright, let's go. I've got an apartment downtown that I rented out for the week."

"Week?"

"I'm heading back after the week is over. Might as well spend time together while we can." The smile had come again, but Seth did not return it. A week and she would be gone, leaving him with only the promise of e-mails every few weeks.

"That's not fair. You can't stay longer?" Seth whined. His older sister giggled.

"You sound like such a baby right now. Come on, we have to go talk about something." She snatched his wrist and led him to the car. Before getting in, she kicked over a trash can. "You, stop being a baby as well. You're reminding me too much of my Feli. And you don't have a Ludwig to look after you!"

Sam was… confused. Feli. Ludwig. The second one was definitely a name. _Who is he? How does Leah know him? Are they friends? Co-workers? Is he her boss? Underling? What?_

He had been pacing before, garbage still in his hair, all of these questions constantly spewing from his mouth. Even as she watched him sit with his elbows on his knees next to the computer desk, she knew the inquiries continued. Emily wanted to tell him to stop it. It didn't matter who Leah knew, right? Besides, she would tell them everything later. No need to worry about anything. Probably just a friend of hers, that's all. What Emily wanted to know his who or what was "Feli"?

"Is Feli a name, Sam?" she let her question hang in the air for a while before seeing that he wasn't listening. "Sam?" He stayed perfectly still. The scarred woman sighed and went to the only place a person could get solid information: Google.

Throughout her search, she came to this conclusion: Feli could be short for Felix, and google isn't much use for something like this.

"Try Bing."

"Thanks, Sam. You're so much help right now." Emily said before throwing a wad of paper at her silent husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm hoping to update this more often, but… yeah. I'm lazy. OTL Oh, and just for the record, I love Leah. I love her in all her bitchiness and sarcasm. Emily and Sam can go die in a hole. Leah can go kick ass somewhere else. 3 **

**A/N: I'M SORRY. ;_; My computer's battery died so I haven't had my laptop and at first I was freaked out because this chapter is on it and it was almost lost forever but now my laptop is back and everything is fine the end.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. **

-x-

It was quieter than either of them would have liked. Seth tapped his fingers on the bottom of the window, winning the fight against the wind that tried to push his hand back. Leah was at the wheel, a small smile still resting on her lips as she listened to the radio. Her taste in music hadn't changed much, though she didn't care much for music in the first place.

"Why did you only come here for a week?" Seth asked, a little miffed.

"Don't tell me you miss your big sister. You're a big boy, now. The man of the house! Well, unless you count Charlie." Seth snorted while Leah laughed to herself. "Yeah, just a stupid thought. Why so mad, little brother? I've been gone for a while. I'm sure you got used to it by now."

"Doesn't mean you have to leave so soon." Leah didn't answer his mutters and focused her attention back on the road. The younger boy, for he'd always be a boy in Leah's eyes, grimaced.

"Doesn't mean you can't come and visit some time." She eventually replied.

"Like anyone here would let me leave. Without following me, that is."

"Aww, you want some alone time with your big sister?" She teased, letting out another chuckle. Her arm stretched up to pinch his cheek. "No need to blush. It's understandable. How's mom doing?"

"Still with Charlie." For just half a second, there it was. Her face had contorted into a scowl. That old scowl. A relaxed expression quickly replaced it.

"Huh. They married yet?"

"Yeah. Last summer."

"Ah, yeah. I remember you told me in an e-mail. How did that go?" Seth just shrugged and turned his head to stare out the window. They had left the greener parts of the area a while ago and were surrounded my apartment complexes. The silence between the siblings grew longer as they finally pulled up to a building that was identical to all the rest. Leah was quick to get out of the car, but Seth lingered. She sighed and walked around to the other side of the car. "Come on, little brother." Seth glanced up at Leah. She had a warm smile on her face. Not the relaxed, carefree one she had been carrying all day. Not the smirk that had long been erased from her lips. It was just warm. Like the ones she had when he was little. He had received a lot of them before. Then she started reserving them for-

He happily returned it and stepped out of the car. As they walked into the building and up the stairs, Seth said quietly, "It's great to have to back, sis." She had already made it to the stop of the flight of stairs and had turned to wait for him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Without warning, Seth hugged his sister around the waist.. "Jeeze, you're tall. You haven't hugged me like this since you were a squirt!" Her chest vibrated with boisterous laughter. Seth just smiled and held on tight.

"Leah?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Leah pulled away and looked at her brother with creased brows. "I said a lot of things. Me and Jacob both did when you joined our pack." The long-lost smile returned once again with a raised eyebrow for company as Leah stepped back and continued up to the third floor of her apartment building. He followed her up once more.

"Yeah, we all said a lot of things back then." When she reached the top of the stairs, she paused and turned her head, the relaxed, carefree smile taking its place. "Sorry. You'll always be my _fratello_, but I can't forget that one." Ignoring his shaken expression, Leah walked lightly down the hall to her apartment and disappeared inside. Seth was rooted to his spot on the stairs.

_-Ugh, Leah, you ruin everything!-_

-x-

_That's all you care about, huh?_

They were still there, those stupid words, echoing in his head ever since Seth had uttered them. Of course that's not all he cared about. Not being able to find Leah after at least two weeks of searching had scared him. It had probably scared him more than anyone since Seth had known where she was all along. _Because she's his older sister, dumbass._

"And how does she get off only telling him? It's not like he treated her any better than the rest of us."

_That's a lie. He's her little brother. She loves him more than anyone. Doesn't matter what he does._

"So he gets special treatment?"

_Big sisters are like that. You should know._

"I wish you would shut up and leave."

_And I wish you would get out of my space, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it?_

Jacob knew that neither of them would leave and stared at the ceiling of his room. "I wonder if Sam had to go through this."

_It's not very comfortable on my end, either, asshole._

"Shut it."

_You're so boring._

"Shut _up_."

_No wonder she left so easily. You suck at making comebacks. She likes banter and shit, you know?_

"You're just bored now, aren't you?" He gave up on arguing as the voice continued to buzz in his ears and block out his imprint's inquiries.

"My Jacob, what are you doing?" Renesmee wrapped her thin arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

…_Being stupid._

"Shut up." Hearing his imprint's gasp of indignation, the wolf boy jerked out of his reverie. "I didn't mean you!"

"Humph!"

"Nessie, I didn't mean it…" And so they went back and forth until she got tired of the game and pulled him onto the couch. He placed a hand on her face. "I really didn't mean it, honestly."

"She's shaken you up, coming back all of a sudden. Don't think about her anymore, okay?"

"Of course."

_Not._

-x-

**A/N: AGAIN, I'M SORRY. ;_;**

**And yes, I do think Seth was ****kind of**** a dick to his sister in the books. She wants to protect him, so of course she's just trying to ruin his fun. . **

**So yeah, I'll try to update more often, but no promises as of yet. School and all that. Hopefully this wasn't disappointing for those who have been waiting a while. Oh, and reviews would be nice. I'm glad so many people have started following this, but I'd like to know why. Again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
